Death, Life and Love
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: An accident, a mistake, a death and a chance a something neither ever thought whey could obtain. Nar/Sessh. YAOI, character death. One Shot. Request fic for Pineapple55.


_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. EVERYONE GIVE A BIG THANKS TO DARKANGELJUDAS FOR BETAING THIS FOR US!

**This is a request fic for Pineapple55. Nar/Sessh, hope its what you were looking for.**

_**Aghony**_

_**Death, Life and Love**_

Naraku cursed as Zetsumei bitch-slapped Kagura across the field and quickly sent tentacles after his newest incarnation hoping to subdue the stunning creature, its long black hair reaching its ankles, his skin the same jet black pigmentation of his hair.

A creature of pure darkness, only its eyes and teeth and nails were different. Zetsumei's eyes were an off shade of gold, a burnt shimmering orange that reminded the dark lord of the fires of hell. Its long claws the colour of bone. Roughly seven feet in hight and more powerful that Naraku had anticipated. "_That is_ _quiet_ _enough_, Zetsumei," Naraku snarled as he caught the things long, powerful limbs, tentacles wrapping around each wrist and ankle, two capturing his taunt waist, the muscles beneath the inky skin rippling as he snarled his displease as another surrounded his throat.

"_Release me!_" the youngling snarled at him as he drew him closer, until he hung only a few yards away, crimson eyes taking in every inch of his dark skinned flesh. As their eyes met, in a clash of wills the wind picked up, tossing their equally dark hair about, lifting leaves and rippling Naraku's kimono, the purple fabric swaying elegantly around his broad form.

The scent of dog, demon dog, catching both their attentions.

'_Sesshomaru_' Naraku thought and Zetsumei noting his 'fathers' distraction ripped free charging the creature and the battle was on.

Slashing rapidly with his sharp, poisonous claws, the purple miasma infused toxic gases glowing around his large powerful hands as he took several swipes at the pale skinned man before him, shredding cloth and nicking skin as the other dodged and swayed trying to keep away from the poison. "Die already!" Zetsumei snipped as pure energy swelled around him, translucent purple and green vapour whirling around his mammoth form, nocking Naraku back, away into and through several trees, his momentum only stopping when he smacked, painfully into a bolder.

By the time he returned to the field, Kagura, who had been unconscious, was now awake and his newest 'child' Zetsumei was gone.

"Hmm, maybe I put too much power into that one…" he muttered and Kagura spat blood as she sauntered over to her master, a man she despised with all her heart and soul.

"You think? Five shards plus several of the most powerful demons you devoured into one being? I'm surprised he didn't go crazy sooner," she said and crimson eyes turned to her, the reproach there enough to make her flinch.

"You're right, go find that pup, and subtly lead him this away. If we can get that monk to suck him up it should kill the kid," Naraku said and with a sigh the wind sorcerous left with a powerful gust of wind, once again displacing the leaves on the field below.

"Rin, stop," Sesshomaru said as the little human child ran in circles around his legs, turning his head towards the west, something was coming, something with more power than he had felt in a long while. More so than even his baby brother, that stupid, annoying all too amusing hanyou, InuYasha.

To say he disliked the boy was an understatement.

"Jaken," he began stopping as something large and dark froze before them, the 'man' slowly stood from its lower position, having been running on all fours, soon towering over them all, tall as he was Sesshomaru was no match to the rather impressive hight of the creature before him.

"You smell good," it said before rushing the pale lord, Zetsumei didn't really understand why he felt the need to fight this white being, the man was like a smaller version of himself really. Long sweeping silver hair, stunning golden orbs with the palest skin the carnation had ever seen. Its markings though baffled Zetsumei as he attacked, desire pulsing through him. He wanted those markings those markings meant power.

Drawing Tokijin quickly Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and jumped up and back tossing the girl onto the far side of the path they had been travelling upon. "Fool, you think to attack this Sesshomaru and survive, you waste what existence you have," Sesshomaru spat, "You pitiful creature," he snipped as his blade embedded its self into the dark beings waist.

Though he drew first blood seconds later claws dug into his stomach and he let out a pained hiss as an unfamiliar poison entered his system, sweat bursting from his pours. Enraged and in pain Sesshomaru lashed out dropping his possessed sword in favour of his claws, claws that now glowed a bright green.

Quickly realising he was about to lose as the white ones claws drew blood from his throat, Zetsumei's shimmering eyes moved around rapidly and settled on the small, frightened human child the white one had saved. As quickly as his now injured legs could carry him he darted at the child the white one hot on his heals but not quick enough.

The sharp snap of the child's neck was most satisfying to Zetsumei and he turned with the now broken body of the once happy, joyful child, a large fang flashing grin on his face to see the horror on the now red eyed demons face. As energy poured off of the white being plumes of pink ki swirling around his pale, ethereal form Zetsumei took a startled step back his eyes widening.

Sesshomaru, now in his true form, let out a grief stricken howl as the dark, fowl creature released his beloved daughter and turned to run. Catching the movement Sesshomaru moved swiftly, the loss of his left forearm not even a hindrance as he snapped up the thing that had taken his Rin from him.

Tossing the black creature into the air, Sesshomaru caught him shaking him viciously relishing in its pained cries before bearing down onto its body. Allowing both halves of the creature to fall from his mouth Sesshomaru turned back into his human guise and rushed to Rin's too still body.

"Rin," he whispered shaking her slightly with his bloodied hands. Not noticing the pale skinned dark haired being that stepped onto the now crimson path as he pulled Tenseiga from its place at his hip, silently begging the sword to revive the young mortal girl he had grown to love so much.

"Rin wake up, damn it work!" he whispered franticly as he shook the sword waving it above the girls' cold body.

'_My fault,_' Naraku thought watching the grieving demon try to save his young ward. Kicking Zetsumei's head gently Naraku stood on it and felt the satisfying crunch as the skull gave way under the pressure before moving over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, come," he said dropping his hand onto the lord's shoulder as the white dog demon cradled the girl's corpse in his arms lovingly, "Come," he whispered wanting to get the dog lord to his castle before he did something stupid. Standing on shaky legs Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice Naraku's grip on his arm nor in which direction he was being lead.

His golden orbs having lost their brilliance, was now dull and glazed over with grief.

Laying the girls now stiff body onto the large bed Naraku swept over to a large chest pulling out a small vile. The liquid inside glowing insidiously, and he looked over to the normally composed and all to removed demon who sat in quiet grief rocking back and forth on the bed beside his deceased mortal daughter.

"Sesshomaru," he called stepping up to the bed, holding out the vile, "Make her drink this," he said as the demon took the vile with a shaking hand and without a word lifted the girl slightly and poured the bright, sweet smelling concoction down her frail throat.

Silence held for several moments even after the young slayer child, Kohaku stepped into the room, waiting by the door until the sound of popping bones and a shocked gasp filled the cold room.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked quickly bundling the now coughing child into his lap, her small hands clutching his kimono haori "Sessh-papa, what happened?" she asked looking up and he shook his head. "Go, go with the boy, I…I'll be with you in a moment," he whispered know he was close to a breakdown, too much had happened and his emotions were all over the place.

"Yes my lord," she whispered crawling off the bed and skipping to Kohaku's side, taking the boys offered hand and leaving the room. "You would trust the slayer who has already tried to take your wards life, with her safety?" Naraku asked softly sitting down beside the demon as the scent of salt water filled his senses.

Hiccupping Sesshomaru lifted his only hand to hide his face and began to sob, the weaving tremors rocking his entire frame as he chocked and cried his grief and relief. "Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered pulling the poor lord into his arms holding him close, his every instinct telling him to comfort the demonic Lord.

"I…I thought I'd l…lost her…for, for…good!" Sesshomaru managed, looking up at the handsome demon hybrid that held him and acting on impulse he reached up catching the back of Naraku's head, his long fingers tangling in the soft black hair pulling the other down to him. Catching his lips with his own Sesshomaru poured all the grief, relief and gratitude he could into the kiss, which though hesitant at first Naraku returned with equal desire.

After that Sesshomaru wasn't all that sure what happened, or why but the next thing he knew his entire cock was being swallowed by a very hot, very talented mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head as pleasure beyond his experience flooded his being.

"Nugh! Naraku!" he moaned shuddering as a long, moist finger probed his entrance the gentle pressure pulling a keening sound from his throat as he spread his legs more allowing the digit to enter him. Almost instantly Naraku found his 'spot' and continually hit it, as he swirled his tongue around member that was still buried in the dark lords' mouth.

Grasping the sheets beneath him Sesshomaru shuddered as another finger entered him, joining the first, scissoring as Naraku prepared Sesshomaru to take something much larger than his fingers. Releasing Sesshomaru from his mouth he smirked at the displeased, berefted sound the dog lord made pressing another finger into the man beneath him.

"Are you ready, pup?" Naraku asked and Sesshomaru lifted his hips ridding the fingers that played deep inside him, hitting that spot over and over, "Ugh…Ye…Yes…please! I need you!" Sesshomaru begged unable to believe that those words had crossed his lips.

Slipping his fingers free Naraku positioned himself above the demon lord and as he pressed in he leaned down capturing Sesshomaru's already puffy, reddened lips into a hot, saucy kiss. Once sheathed to the hilt he paused shuddering with pleasure, pleasure that seemed to double when Sesshomaru's hands lifted, mapping out his chest pulling away from the kiss to nibble on his new lovers jaw as he lifted his hips.

Setting a steady rhythm Naraku's moans, grunts and small cries filled the air as they danced the ancient dance of lovers neither paying attention to the setting of the sun nor its rising as they made love several times throughout the night.

Screaming his release Sesshomaru panted beneath Naraku who whimpered and gasped as he once again filled the man beneath him. Rolling off of Sesshomaru, Naraku took several deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart, his arm automatically wrapping around Sesshomaru's shoulders when the demon lord rolled into him, resting his silver haired head on his shoulder as he sighed in contentment.

"That was…" he murmured and Sesshomaru chuckled, "Mmmhmm, what did you expect," he asked with a smirk and Naraku had to laugh, "You're going to be sore today."

"Doubt it."

_**Three years later**_

"Papa!" Rin called rushing into her 'fathers' room she froze at the sight before her. Her Sessh-papa and Nar-daddy where, as they always seemed to be, locked in a fierce kiss, as they battled for dominance, neither noticing as she or Kohaku came into the large room.

"Gods, do they ever breathe?" he asked looking down at the small girl and the pair on the bed pulled apart, to growl, "if its not a matter of life and death, leave," before their lips met again, this time Sesshomaru allowing Naraku to control it.

_**The End.**_


End file.
